The Arm Blood Mage
by meverson
Summary: The Ancient Order of the Arm Blood Mages is reborn. But where do they come from and who is the new Mage?
1. Prolouge

_**Disclaimer**_

First, I make no claim of ownership to Harry Potter. I just thought the last two books were terrible and so my mind made up other ways for the story to go.

Second, I have been reading Harry Potter nonstop since the fall of 2005. So if any ideas mentioned sound familiar, it's possible they came from another story. Bear in mind that at the moment I type this disclaimer that there are 396,518 Harry Potter stories on Fan Fiction dot Net. So that means it is extremely likely that an idea I thought of on my own has already been thought of by someone else and used in a story I haven't read. If there is an old idea I use and know what story it comes from, I will try to ask the author for permission and give them credit. Again by this point it's possible that everything has been done already, but as far as I know this is a story I made on my own imagination.

Third, I am not a great writer. The general plot idea sounds good in my mind, but I have trouble getting it to paper. So bear with me

_**

* * *

**_

_**Prologue**_

He gazed down at his apprentice. She wore a red sleeveless robe with a black trim. After looking up and down the table one last time making sure everything was in place, he nodded and began.

"Are you prepared to undergo the rite of entry?" he intoned in a serious voice.

Without ever a quiver of fear she bowed her head, "I am prepared my master."

"Then offer of yourself to this sacred order." He demanded. Not giving it a thought, she held her arm out over the largest bowl on the table. When he drew the dagger she did not flinch at the sight of it, nor its red color. Bringing it to her wrist he sliced deep into her causing blood to fall into the bowl. Her gaze never left his eyes.

Just as blackness started to approach her vision, he raised his wand and healed her wrist with a simple flick. He handed her the dagger and proceeded to hold his arm over the same bowl.

"Now take what you have earned from the Knights of the Arm Blood." He whispered.

She paused only a second before doing so. The dagger was put to his own wrist and blood was drawn. After a much shorter time than before he again closed the wound. Taking the dagger back he dipped the blade into the bowl and, using the tip, swirled the blood.

Setting the dagger aside he picked up two goblets and filled them with blood. After placing those aside he separated the remaining blood into two separate bowls. Looking back to her he said, "Receive now the gift that is the Arm Blood."

After she had extended her arm he began to chant. "Hlaupa this blóð upp þinn armur og binda það there fyrir allur til sjá." After a few minutes, the blood in the first bowl rose and snaked itself up her forearm. He jabbed his wand at her arm and she watched in fascination as it sunk into her skin. With a flash of red it was over for her as there was now a red tattoo in the same pattern as the blood had previously held. After a moment she started as she realized that the tattoo is the blood.

Looking back up she saw him, arm raised over the remaining bowl and chant again, "bæta við hana blóð til minn til gera okkur einn." This time as the blood rose from the bowl it moved itself to copy the pattern on his arm. With a final jab of his wand, the blood sank and darkened his already red tattoo.

He gazed back at her and said, "When I take your hand you will feel an immense pain. Only by drinking from the goblet will it stop. Wait as long as you can before succumbing to the pain and drinking. This will determine the rewards you receive."

At her nod he walked around the table to face her. As he looked into her brown eyes and realized that they were like his, not warm but not cold. Holding her gaze he reached for her hand….

* * *

Translations:

_**Run this blood up your arm and bind it there for all to see**_

_**Add her blood to mine to make us one**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_

First, I make no claim of ownership to Harry Potter. I just thought the last two books were terrible and so my mind made up other ways for the story to go.

Second, I have been reading Harry Potter nonstop since the fall of 2005. So if any ideas mentioned sound familiar, it's possible they came from another story. Bear in mind that at the moment I type this disclaimer that there are 396,518 Harry Potter stories on Fan Fiction dot Net. So that means it is extremely likely that an idea I thought of on my own has already been thought of by someone else and used in a story I haven't read. If there is an old idea I use and know what story it comes from, I will try to ask the author for permission and give them credit. Again by this point it's possible that everything has been done already, but as far as I know this is a story I made on my own imagination.

Third, I am not a great writer. The general plot idea sounds good in my mind, but I have trouble getting it to paper. You will hear lots of detailed explinations. So bear with me

* * *

**The Arm Blood Mage.**

_Note:_** Harry Speaking**

Harry Potter lay in bed sweating. His fever had been increasing since he got off the train a week ago. The thermometer he had stolen from the Dursleys said his temperature was 104 Fahrenheit. He was starting to feel weak from exhaustion. Slowly his eyes slid shut and the world went black.

Harry awoke to find himself in a large, stone hall, with no visible exits. At the far end was an ornate chair with a much simpler one facing it. Not knowing what else to do, he reached for his wand. As his hand entered his pocket he encountered only cloth. With no other choice he slowly approached the chairs. As he neared them a form started to materialize in the ornate chair. The form slowly took the form of an old man, wearing furs and holding a hammer. The most noticeable thing about the man was that he was as big as Hagrid.

When he was next to the chair the man spoke to him in a powerful voice. "Sit, sit, young Potter. It has been a long time since I have spoken with the living."

Slowly Harry eased himself into the chair and eventually found his voice. "**Where is this place, Why am I here, and who are you...sir?"**

At this the old man chuckled and spoke, "My name is Thor, and you are in my hall. You are here so that I might train you."

"**I'm sorry. Thor? Training? What? I'm a little confused."**

"Completely understandable. I am Thor, and according to Norse mythology I am a god. The truth is that I was merely a very powerful wizard. The muggles had a tendency to look at any exceptionally powerful wizard, back then, as gods."

"**So you were just a powerful wizard. Who else were just wizards?"**

"Alright, a history lesson it is. I was born in approximately 3000 B.C. a, little after the unification of the Egyptian empire as I understand it. I was born in what is now Norway and was raised by my father. The myth says I was the son of Odin and a giantess named Jörd. The truth is my father was just some normal wizard, but Jörd was my mother and a giantess. She left when I was two so father raised me. He was killed in battle when I was 12."

"**You sound a lot like my friend."** Stated Harry suspiciously.

"Yes, Hagrid and I do have similar stories. However that is the tale you will hear with most half giants. Anyway, after the death of my father, I went to study under a great sorcerer, Odin. When I arrived he had two students, an older man about 19 and a girl about 11. The man's name was Muninn Ravenson, and the girl was his niece, Sif Ravensdatter. Sif's father, Huginn and Muninn were the fabled ravens of Odin, Thought and Memory."

At this Thor chuckled, "the myths are surprisingly close after 5000 years. Soon after I began my apprenticeship, Muninn finished his and left to see the world. As I trained under Odin with Sif, we grew closer and more powerful. Under Odin I harnessed the elemental power of lightning, mastered my animagus forms, and learned the many magics of the time. As we got older Sif and I fell in love. After we left master Odin's training, I went to Huginn, her father, and asked for her hand. He reluctantly agreed."

"**Because you were half giant?" **

"No, because I wanted to marry his only daughter. The fact that I was half-giant had nothing to do with it. Had I not completed my training under Odin, I doubt he would have agreed. Once we were married, we moved to southern Norway and I built us a home. I built a physical home by using magic to carve and place stone into place. Had I conjured one, it would have faded and needed to be recast. Soon after Sif gave birth to our daughter, which she named Thrud."

"**Wait a minute how does that work for you to be that much bigger than Sif, and does that mean Thrud was a quarter-giant?"**

"Actually by blood she was a quarter-giant. In every other way she was human. As to how, before our wedding night, I performed a ritual to suppress my giant traits. So at the time I was as human as you, except by blood. As it was it was still a difficult pregnancy. After Thrud, Sif was unable to bear children again."

"So while Sif raised Thrud, I began traveling the region and helping where I could. Save a village here, slay a beast there, defeat a dark mage there. Before I knew it I was a considered a god by the muggles and those associated with me were worshiped too. Eventually I travelled the world, some of my good friends were Tezcatlipoca, an Aztec 'god' and a fellow form the region of china. He wouldn't give me his name, but he was known as the Pearl Dragon, his one animagus form was that of a dragon."

"Eventually I returned home and taught my daughter to use her magic. Many suitors came and asked for her hand, but none truly loved her. They loved the idea of marring a goddess. Finally one day a wizard from a far shore, England actually, came and asked for shelter. While he was with us he told us about his land, to which I never travelled. He had no idea who I was, but was smitten with Thrud. Although by now she called herself Thera Ravenlord. She soon came to love him and when he asked for her hand, I agreed. She soon left for Britain and I never saw her again during my lifetime."

"**Do you know what happened to her?"**

"Yes, she lived her life happily in Britain and her family line flourished and grew with power. As to the other gods you asked about, I have learned much since being dead. Every ancient god you ever heard of in any culture was a powerful wizard. The last person to be considered close to a god, was a man named Jesus. Although he was considered the son of a god."

"**So why are you talking to me, surely you could have more interesting conversations with one of these other 'gods'?"**

"I could, but they aren't guaranteed to be interesting. And as I said, I'm here to train you."

"**Why would you train me? And what would you train me in?"**

"The ways of the Arm Blood Mage."

Harry sat up in his chair, **"An Arm Blood Mage?"**

Thor grinned at Harry, "Yes, an Arm Blood Mage. The Arm Blood Mages were and are descendents of some of the 'gods'."

It took Harry only a moment to realize the implications of this at which point he fainted. Or as near to fainting as one can while inside their own mind. Thor merely sighed, picked up his hammer and tapped it once on the arm of his chair. A large amount of water suddenly fell onto Harry, jerking him back to his dream consciousness.

"Yes Harry, you are my descendent. My daughter's children kept the name Ravenlord, it sounded more important than Miller. Through the centuries the name evolved until 900 A.D. when the last version of the name was adopted, Ravenclaw. Eventually Rowena Ravenclaw came to power when I taught her the ways of the Arm Blood Mage. "

"**She was an Arm Blood Mage? All the books and stories talk about how great Gryffindor was, are you sure he wasn't the Arm Blood Mage?"**

"Ahh, but he was an Arm Blood Mage. However he was the apprentice and Rowena was the master."

"**Master and apprentice? So she was dead before she taught Godric, like you're teaching me?"**

"No, Harry she wasn't dead when she taught him, she was married to him. Every Arm Blood Master is trained by a 'god', like I am teaching you. Each Master can train one apprentice, usually their spouse."

"**So who will I train if I'm not married?"** asked Harry bewildered.

"You wait till you love someone, someone you can trust with the power, and then train them."

"**So who else has been an Arm Blood Mage?"**

"Well there is almost always an Arm Blood Mage alive somewhere, there are never more than two alive at any given time. A master and an apprentice. Some that you will have heard of are Merlin, Morgan Le Fey, Godric, Rowena, Nicholas Flammel, his wife, King Solomon, and Julius Caesar."

"So this training, how will it work? How long will it take?"

"Well, I will be training you inside your mind, like now. I should be finished teaching you before school starts." Replied Thor.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_

First, I make no claim of ownership to Harry Potter. I just thought the last two books were terrible and so my mind made up other ways for the story to go.

Second, I have been reading Harry Potter nonstop since the fall of 2005. So if any ideas mentioned sound familiar, it's possible they came from another story. Bear in mind that at the moment I type this disclaimer that there are 396,952 Harry Potter stories on Fan Fiction dot Net. So that means it is extremely likely that an idea I thought of on my own has already been thought of by someone else and used in a story I haven't read. If there is an old idea I use and know what story it comes from, I will try to ask the author for permission and give them credit. Again by this point it's possible that everything has been done already, but as far as I know this is a story I made on my own imagination.

Third, I am not a great writer. The general plot idea sounds good in my mind, but I have trouble getting it to paper. So bear with me.

I find most of my time to write and post stories during the week. Never expect to see an update during the weekend. If it happens it is a fluke of luck that I had time. So no Fri or Sat updates.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

And so Harry's training began. During the day he would do chores for the Dursleys, do homework, and think about his life so far (this was part of his occlumency training). At night he would train and talk with Thor. It was during one of his first sessions that Harry asked Thor about death.

"**Since you're training me, there must be some kind of an afterlife right?"**

"Yes Harry, there is an afterlife. And I already know what you are thinking. The answer is that they are waiting. When a wizard dies, they enter the afterlife. Based on how powerful they are, every year in the afterlife buys them time to converse with the living like this. I have been storing time for the last thousand years. Every two years, I get one hour of time. Your parents were nowhere near as powerful as you or I. So in the almost 15 years they have been dead, they each have about 2 hours saved up. I have spoken with them and they are going to save their time for when they think you need to hear from them. As for Sirius,…"

"**He just died and has no time to use anyway."** Said Harry glumly.

"Exactly, but he did give me a message. 'Stop blaming yourself.' He said he was happy to have died the way he did. He died for something he felt was important and died in a painless fashion. Anyways, there is a force in the afterlife, more likely magic than some supreme being, that judges a person's soul when it enters the afterlife. If it judges the soul to be evil, or just bad, that soul is sent to the lower tier of the afterlife and never gain time to contact the living. If a soul is good, they are sent to the upper tier and gain time. Most wizards take so long to gather enough time to hold a good conversation, that by the time they have enough, anyone they would wish to talk to is dead anyway. So most wizards just sit on their time and never use it."

"**Interesting."** Murmured Harry. He sat and pondered those ideas when another thought hit him. **"You said Arm Bloods were the descendents of 'gods', how do you pick who gets to be the new Arm Blood?"**

"Well those of us, whose descendents are eligible, decide who needs the powers the most. Usually I sit on the council with Zeus, Pearl Dragon, Anubis, Tezcatlipoca, and a few others. We look at our descendents and decide how much the problems of their life would affect the world."

"Merlin was a descendent of Anubis, Flammel Descended from Zeus, King Solomon descended from one of the Babylonian gods, Caesar descended from Aries, and of course Rowena and yourself descend from me. There actually should have been several more Arm Bloods over the years, but we didn't know Flammel was going to make that stone of his."

"Now, back to work." And so the training continued.

* * *

As the summer went by, Harry had time to think things through. As the time to return to Hogwarts approached, he had made several decisions. Some based on things he had realized on his own, some based on things Thor had told him.

And so it was that Harry Potter stepped onto platform 9 ¾, his training complete and a red tribal tattoo snaking up his arm.


	4. 1000 AD

_**Disclaimer**_

First, I make no claim of ownership to Harry Potter. I just thought the last two books were terrible and so my mind made up other ways for the story to go. **I will not be consciously using any ideas from either book. **

Second, … If you haven't read it by now, go see the prologue and the first two chapters.

Third, I am not a great writer. So bear with me.

I find most of my time to write and post stories during the week. Never expect to see an update during the weekend. If it happens it is a fluke of luck that I had time. So no Fri or Sat updates.

Note: the dates for the founders are from Harry Potter Lexicon. If I bring in dates for Merlin, it will be based on the most proclaimed date of the Merlin legends, the 6th century.

As I doubt the word muggle existed back then, they are called _normals_ and muggleborns are called _primaries_.

* * *

**1000 A.D.**

"I said no!" she screamed at him.

"Why the hell not, Rowena? You would sully your line to be with a primary? Your line is one of the oldest to be known, you cannot ruin than purity."

"I don't give a damn about purity! My family has always married for love. You may be a pureblood Salazar, but I love Godric."

"You will be mine Rowena!"

"No Salazar, she won't. I think it's time you left the school."

"Gryffindor! I will have her even if I must kill you."

"Salazar, you know you are no match for me. Leave now before I do something that you will regret." Said Godric as he drew his wand.

"You can't make me leave. I helped make this school. It is just as much mine as it is yours."

"Wrong Salazar, this is my school." Rowena spat. "The fact that we renamed Ravenclaw keep after expanding it, does not change that fact. You will leave my school and you will not bother us again."

"I will leave for now, Rowena. But I will be back for you. And I swear by Merlin, if I can't have you no one will. My line will not rest until it has merged with yours, or destroyed it." With that he swept away leaving the couple to contemplate his words.

* * *

**3 years later**

It was an explosion rocking the castle that woke them. Godric looked at Rowena, six months pregnant, and knew that she would not be able to help. "Helga," he bellowed before grabbing his equipment. The door burst open as Helga Hufflepuff ran in. "Get her and the students to the keep." By now he was dressed in dragon skin and dragon plate armor, and had his sword. With that he swept from the room intent on reaching the entrance hall. He didn't even notice Helga's gaze upon the red tattoo that snaked up his arm.

As he reached the entrance hall and opened the doors, he was forced to stop. In front of him was the flank of what could only be a basilisk. Before the beast could move his head towards the now open door, he moved forward unsheathing his sword. In one move he buried his sword to the hilt in the side of the beast. His tattoo glowed red as the basilisk screamed, a crackling of lightning moved down his tattoo, into his sword and through the beast. The creature drew silent and slumped over dead.

With its living magic gone, it was short work to blast through its body to exit the castle. Surprisingly all he saw was Salazar, two other wizards and a woman. Salazar was cussing a blue streak. "Bloody effing Merlin's balls! How the hell did that idiot kill my basilisk?"

Godric watched with amusement as Salazar shouted. He could see Salazar pointing at the wizards before pointing at him. Knowing what was coming, Godric hefted his sword and slid his wand into the hilt. It wasn't long before the two wizards were in front of him.

"Put up your sword and draw your wand Gryffindor." The larger challenged.

"But I already have he said swinging his sword in an arc. In that swing he removed the speaker's wand arm. He then pointed the blade at the other and muttered, "Stupefy."

With the shorter minion stunned and the larger missing an arm, Godric's grin became feral. Before the armless wizard's eyes Godric's body shifted and flowed into that of a golden lion with a crimson mane. He didn't even have time to scream before the lion was on him ripping his throat out.

With the armless meat dead, the lion turned to the sleeping meat and repeated the process. Changing back to human, Godric turned his sight to Salazar. He barely had time to draw his sword before the woman from before swung her sword at his neck.

It was then he took in her appearance. She had tan skin, black hair, and funny eyes. Her sword was curved and looked completely different than his broadsword. Before he could contemplate further, he was defending himself from her sword. She was fast with cat-like reflexes and he found himself barely able to keep his head. With all the effort of blocking her he was surprised to hear a snapping noise. She looked to the ground and with that he slid his sword through her mid section.

But the woman just laughed. "You have no wand now. It is broke under your foot. My master kill you and take your woman."

Her last words enraged Godric, and with a swing of his sword, he cleaved her head from her shoulders. He was also disappointed to have stepped on his wand. He had never combined it with a sword during a real swordfight and didn't know it would fall out so easily.

"Well, well, well. Godric Gryffindor without his wand. This is priceless. Here I am with a wand that can throw spells over long distances. And then there's you, with a sword that can cut me if you get close enough. I rather like my odds. I told Rowena a primary like you was worthless. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her when you're dead."

Godric turned to Salazar, "You will not have her." With that he raised his sword and let his power loose.

"Good bye Gryffindor, Avada-Kedav…" he never did finish his sentence before a bolt of blue lightning struck him and fried him to a crisp.

* * *

**Hey, hope you enjoyed this plot bunny. It wouldn't leave me alone and fit in with the story so well. Harry will be back next chapter.**

**Don't leave a review if you are only going to complain about the short chapters. I KNOW! Thats how I write, if you dont like it find another story. **


End file.
